


After Work

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: Brian's had a hard day. Only one thing is on his mind.





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was fuming. That asshole Ryder had just fucked up his whole day with just one word. 

Basic. Basic. Basic. That fucking word was going to be in his head all day. BASIC! 

That's what Ryder had called Brian's new idea for an ad campaign for the Majestic Hotel Resorts. Nothing that Brian ever did was "basic". Ryder was just giving him a hard time as usual. But Brian still couldn't get the idea out of his head that he did something that came across as "basic". 

"Fuck it" he thought as he drove home. He'd just have to think of something really wild and outlandish to get Ryder's goat. Something so scary that Ryder would be afraid to show it to the clients from the hotels. But he wasn't going to think about that now. He was off of work and ready for some fun. Woody's tonight. Babylon. Some hot sex. That would make him feel a lot better. And he had a particular person in mind. 

"Justin" he thought. Justin had been on his mind all day. He'd sat at his desk just imagining the boy's luscious ass. He thought of the boy's mouth and lips. The kisses he would give and recieve from it. "Man,can that kid use his mouth," he thought to himself. He felt his own cock start to stir. he knew he'd have to get a hold of Justin before the day was over. 

The more he thought of Justin, the more it occured to him that he had come to need him. He looked forward to their little get-togethers.Justin was now a part of his life. Justin wasn't just another trick to him. Brian had tried so hard for a while to tell himself that he was. That Justin was this little stalker who just needed to get a life. Justin could have easily gotten a life of his own. He'd made it pretty clear to Brian when he tesed two tricks away rom Brian on the dance floor. 

Everytime Brian thought of that night, his heart and stomach would flutter. Why had he chosen then to stake a sort of claim on Justin? Had he wanted those two guys to know that that hot little boy would choose what they had just walked away from? That they had lost out? Or had it been something else? Could he have stood by and watch the boy lose interest in him? Certainly not. He knew that Justin had wanted his attention. What he didn't want to admit, was that he'd wanted Justin just as much. But then then he'd have to ad mit to himself that he'd lied. Lied about not believing in love and relationships. He'd lied to himself, all this time. 

That didn't matter anymore. Justin was here in his life right now. Actually he was just about to finish off his shift at the diner. Since he was a senior in school, and the school year was coming to an end, he had a few extra morning shifts at the diner. 

This was the week of the senior trip to Paris. Justin had chosen not to go since he didn't have a friends at school, except for Daphne. Since the class would be traveling as a group, he'd decided he'd get to see Paris another time. 

"Fucking piece of shit school," Brian thought to himself. Justin was missing out on so much of the high school experience. the harassment had gotten really bad for him. The school wouldn't do anything about it. Brian had seen the bruises on Justin's body one night from being slammed into a locker. He was getting more and more angry at the thought of anyone hurting his beautiful boy. There was only two more months before graduation. Justin had promised everyone that he could handle it. 

Reaching into his pocket with one hand, while steering with the other, Brian dialed Justin's cell phone. 

"Yeah," the voice came across the line. 

"Hey. I'm on my way to pick you up. Have my usual sandwich ready," he said in his usual demanding Brian Kinney tone. 

"I'm not at the diner, I'm at home. eb told me to enjoy my weekend since I worked all week." 

"Well I'm coming to get you. Be ready," he said and with that he clicked the phone off. 

Since he'd have to go to Deb's too get the object he had been craving all day, he decided to stop at the dry cleaners to pick up his clothes. He had to pass it to go Deb's anyway. He really should have found one closer to the loft, but this was the only place in Pittsburgh that hadn't ever fucked up his clothes. Oh well. It just gave a better ring to "I was in the neghborhood." 

He stopped at Marcos Dry Cleaning and got his clothes. He hopped into the jeep and sped toward Debbie's. He pulled up and saw that Mikey was at the house. He really didn't want to deal with him right at that moment. Mikey always seemed to have an attitude when it came to Justin. Especially when it came to Brian and Justin. He was always as cordial as he could be, but the tension was there. He loved Mikey, but at this moment there was only one person on his mind. 

When he pulled up, both Justin and Mikey came out. Justin carrying his overnight bag, and Mikey right behind him with an annoyed look on his face. Justin approached the Jeep and jumped in. 

"Hey," he said with a grin on his face. He already knew what was on Brian's mind, and he couldn't wait to get to the loft. Especially since, more than likely, Brian would be spending a lot of this weekend with Michael and the guys. He did every weekend. Justin tagged along when Brian would let him, or if he didn't have to work.. At least for right now he had the consolation of Brian being all his for a few hours. 

"Hey," Brian said in return, watching as Justin threw his bag in the backseat. 

"Hey Brian. What are you doing over this way? Picking up your dry cleaning as usual?" Michael asked him. 

"Among other things," he said with a grin, as he looked at Justin. 

"Are my uniforms with that load?" Justin asked glancing at the piles of plastic and wire hangers. 

"Yeah, two of them are in there," Brian said to him. 

Michael was so pissed that Justin had Brian's attention the way that he did. What was it about Justin that made Brian act this way? He'd broken every one of his rules for the kid. Justin was sleeping at the loft on a regular basis. Cooking him dinner some nights. Now Brian's taking care of the kids clothes. 

Sure Justin was good-looking. That could never be denied. But Brian had had many good-looking guys, better-looking than Justin even. Yet they came and went. Or Brian came and they went. Justin was sort of a fixture around them all now. 

"We'll see you at Woody's tonight then," Mikey said as he tapped the door. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Brian said as he put the jeep in gear. With that they headed toward the loft. 

********************************************* 

Upon arriving at the loft, Justin grabbed his bag, while Brian grabbed the dry cleaning. They headed upstairs. When they were inside, Brian went to the bedroom and hung up the clothes.Justin closed the door behind him. He sat his bag by the door. As he toed off his sneakers, he felt Brian close to him. When he turned around Brian grabbed him and lifted him in his arms and started to attack his mouth with his own. 

Justin was somewhat caught off guard by him, but he was loving the feel of Brian's tongue in his mouth. They way Brian was holding on to him as if for dear life.Justin could feel that Brian had thought of him. It wasn't just about the fucking. Brian could get that anywhere,anytime. Right now , Justin knew. It was all about him. 

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and let himself be carried to the bedroom. Justin let his legs leave Brian's waist and he stood at the foot , on the bed. Brian was looking up at him, kissing him at the same time. The want and hunger for the boy in his eyes was evident. Justin removed his own shirt and then started to unbutton Brian's. They couldn't seem to stop kissing each other. Their tongues became like magnets. With each contact it felt like their body tempertures went two degrees higher. 

Brian worked furiously at his own pants. He let them crumble to the floor around his ankles. He stepped out of his shoes and toed off his sock, never taking his eyes off Justin. Justin got the shirt off of Brian as stepped out of the pile beneath his feet.Justin returned a passionate kiss to his lover, as all that was left between the two of them was Justin's jeans. 

Brian forced Justin with the weight of his own body down to the bed. The taste of Justin's mouth was making him crazy. The smooth texture of his tongue was maddening. He could feel Justin touching every inch of him. Justin was using the palm of his hand to soothe Brian's achingly hard cock. Brian ground his hips into the boy even further. the friction was starting to get to him. He kissed his way down Justin's tight belly and came to the waistband of his jeans. He started to unzip the pants and ease them off. he looked into Justin's face, thinking of how beautiful he was. His small sexy body. His lips, already swollen and red as candy. Brian could positively eat this boy. 

"Brian," Justin said with a pant. "Brian, what's wrong? Don't stop now," he said , trying to catch his breath 

"Don't worry. I have every intention of keeping you out of breath for a while." 

With that, the boy's pants went flying across the room. Their naked bodies pressed into each other was all Brian could think or care about at this very moment. Trailing kisses down the boys neck and chest, their bodies were almost hot to the touch. Justin's constant moaning made Brian harder by the second. Something about the way Justin moaned made Brian dizzy. 

He turned the boy over to get a great view of his beautiful ass. "His ass is absolutely the bes," he thought. He kneaded at it, placed kisses all around it. 

"Oh, yes. Yes. Brian. BRIIAANN! OOOHHH YESSS!" Justin panted and whimpered as he tugged at the sheets , trying so hard not to come just from Brian's touch. His own dick harder than ever. 

Brian sudenly jabbed his tongue into the boy's pulsing hole. 

"OOOOOHHHHHH GOD BRIAN"! Justin practically screamed. 

Brian pulled apart his ass cheeks for even more access to his asshole, his tongue not being able to get enough of Justin's taste. He could feel the boy's hole pulse around his tongue. He knew Justin was past the point of ready and to the point that he was being tortured for release. 

Grabbing the condom and lube from the nightstand, Brian squirted the lube directly onto the boy's hole and worked it in with his finger. 

"Are you ready for me baby?" Brian said rolling the condom onto his cock. 

"Ooooohhh God Brian fuck me! Fuck Me Now!" Justin practically demanded as he begged. 

Brian mounted the boy, his cock sliding in with ease. Justin was so hot and horny that he hardly needed any time to adjust. He immediately pushed his hips back trying to engulf all of Brian's cock in his ass. "UUHHHHNNN" Justin let escape from his throat. Brian bucked against him harder and faster. 

"Yes, ooohhh yes...more...more...UHHMM fuck me Brian! I love it! Please give me more." the boy begged. 

And more Brian gave him, his hips pumping with an urgency into the boy. It wasn't long before Brian felt Justin's hole squeeze his cock, as Justin came from the furious fucking that Brian had put to him. The contraction of Justin's hot,tight, little hole sent Brian into his own orgasm right behind the boy. His body collapsed onto the boy's back. 

They went at it four more times in the next few hours. In between, they took naps and talked, about everything; school, work, their friends. Their desires stirred up yet again by Justin's hand finding Brian's cock under the sheets. As Justin got Brian up again, Brian rolled over on top of him. 

Justin was loving every moment when he noticed the time. 

 

9:53PM 

Not wanting to stop, but realizing that they had lost all track of time, Justin whispered to Brian. 

"Brian. You were suppose to meet the guys at Woody's. Weren't you?" 

Brian stopped and looked up at the clock. He had been so into Justin, that he forgot all about Mikey and the guys. The question was "What now?" 

Brian simply responded by continuing to kiss Justin. The magnetic response of their tongues taking over once again. 

Justin put his arms around Brian's neck, a grin plastered across his face. He remembered Brian telling Michael he "wouldn't miss it for the world". But Brian was missing it tonight, just to be with Justin. Brian was choosing him over everything else. He belonged to Justin all that night. 

And all that weekend.


End file.
